


The Book of Mormon

by fandomexclusive



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Other, Smut, its also in orlando, its consensual?, kevin gets fucked in the ass by moroni with the book of mormon, kevin price has a small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomexclusive/pseuds/fandomexclusive
Summary: kevin gets fucked in the ass by moroni with the book of mormon in a bathroom at disney
Relationships: Kevin Price/Orlando, Kevin Price/The Book of Mormon, Kevin/Orlando/The Book of Mormon, Pricelando - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	The Book of Mormon

kevin had actually managed to leave uganda and he made it to ORLANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

so now he was at disney (in the bathroom, specifically) taking a piss, when angel mORoNIIIIII sprung out of the toilet and glared at kevin "you leave ugahanda?? that agains rule #72! You shall be punish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
kevin, still not 100% what in joseph smith's name was going on, was suddenly shoved against the stall of the bathroom. all kevin wanna do was have fun in orlandOoh and now he was being pinned to the wall by a literal fucking angel

before he knew it, his trousers were being pulled down all the way, but kevin didnt struggle

in fact, he was rather aroused and his tiny lil 1-inch dick was harder than a diamond

moroni produced a copy of the book of more men from the pocket of his robes and proceeded to shove it into kevins ass, all while keeping a straight face and not saying anythin

kevin screamed so loud the entirety of disney wrld could hear

moroniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii just started thrusting the leather-bound book in his ass, as if this was a completely normal thing to do

which of course, in mormon culture, it is


End file.
